The Taste of Summer
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: A simple story about life and young love. Jackie, Hyde, and the summer that changed everything. 100 themes, 100 words, 100 moments.
1. Summer

He remembered that Jackie had once had a crush on him.

It was easy enough to forgive, a young naive girl being charmed by the shoulder he had given her to cry on after her first heartbreak.

This was different.

This was fun, no strings, no emotions, and just a way to pass away the time as their friends lived another adventure in California. At least, that was how it started. Now…now there was something different between him and Jackie. He found himself thinking about her some nights, and about the way that she kissed him.

She tasted like summer.


	2. Shopping

The first time she had gotten Hyde to go shopping with her, Jackie thought that she was going to have a much tougher time at it. Sure, he complained and called her a pain in his ass, but that didn't stop Steven from following as she led the way.

He was more fun than she thought he'd be. She modeled new outfits for him, had him do the same for her, but the real surprise came when she caught a glimpse of Steven in the summer moonlight after they had left.

For a moment, she thought she saw him smiling.


	3. Strawberry Ice Cream

It wasn't until they were already on dessert that Hyde realized that the two of them had eaten lunch together every day that week.

He stopped about halfway through his brownie and simply watched Jackie as she brought a petite spoonful of strawberry ice cream to her lips, oblivious to the fact that he was now staring at her.

The movement of her spoon was so airy, light, pink, and so very Jackie Burkhart. The brownie on his own plate was grimy and sloppy, and so very Steven Hyde.

When she offered him a bite, he couldn't help but grin.


	4. Surprise

It was a Friday the night that Fez had almost caught them.

Thankfully, she had heard running throughout the Forman house, and had pushed Steven off of her just as Fez was running down the stairs. He didn't question why Steven was on the ground when he got there, and he didn't seem to notice that the two of them were sweaty and out of breath. He was much too excited about his news. He had a blind date set up with _two_ blondes this time for the following Saturday night.

To Jackie's surprise, Steven said he already had plans.


	5. Saturday Night

It was strange how cold Wisconsin could still be, even in the summer.

It's not like Hyde had the choice to be inside however. Donna's dad was over at the Forman's for a card night that he knew Red didn't even want to play. Fez was probably calling the house looking for him to give advice for that blind date he had no idea why he even turned down. Instead, he found himself sitting with Jackie on the abandoned porch of what used to be his home. Jackie wouldn't stop talking, and the night was bitter cold.

He was content.


	6. Slumber

It was almost dusk when she first woke up and realized that she had never gone home that night. Instead, she had fallen asleep in Hyde's bed, with the resident delinquent of the group still lying there, unaware and still in Dreamland.

She wondered if her father realized that she was gone, or if he was too busy trying to entertain another woman who would never look as good as her mother. Stealing the El Camino for the night, Jackie headed home, unsure of who she was.

For a reason that Jackie couldn't place, she almost regretted leaving Steven behind.


	7. So Hot

"You stole my car," Hyde said uncertainly, unsure of how to feel as Jackie dropped his car keys onto the counter of the Forman's kitchen.

"I brought it back," she replied nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal in the first place.

And maybe it wasn't. Hyde couldn't tell if he was angry, or if he even wanted to be.

"You were able to handle the El Camino?"

"It wasn't too difficult," she shrugged, "Mr. Forman taught me some stuff about cars."

He glanced at Jackie. She was biting her lip. Her shirt was tight.

"That is so hot."


	8. Six in the Morning

"Jackie, what are you doing in my house?"

Of all the ways that Jackie Burkhardt had imagined one of her seemingly endless summer days, she had never quite pictured any of them starting out with Mrs. Forman and herself alone in the middle of the woman's kitchen.

It was six in the morning, and Jackie had made herself at home, a cup of warmed up milk sitting in front of her at the Forman's dining room table, along with a cherry cheese Danish that she had stolen from the fridge.

"I'm waiting for Steven," Jackie yawned, still not quite awake.


	9. Soggy

Although he was sort-of okay with the fact that Jackie had decided to show up at his house this early, part of Hyde somewhat resented it. This wasn't because he didn't like having Jackie around, but instead mostly because Mrs. Forman was a terrible actress.

While he and Jackie ate soggy cereal and his would-be mother watched, it didn't take a genius to see that she was actually spying on him. What she was looking to find, Hyde didn't really know.

As he watched milk drip unceremoniously from Jackie's chin, he wondered if maybe he was looking for it too.


	10. Stuck on Earth With You

"We should drive up to Canada," Hyde suggested for tomorrow, the two of them laying on the hood of his El Camino watching the Wisconsin stars.

"I think that you're insane," Jackie replied as she handed the joint back over to Steven, the young woman feeling something strange when her finger touched his. For a moment she almost wanted to say that it was electricity, but as she glanced over at him, Steven's face illuminated by the moonlight, she felt that maybe it was something more.

Smiling, Jackie looked back up at the stars. "But I guess I am too."


End file.
